Old School Meeting
by SP12122015
Summary: Greg and Holly are older in this fic. I know not to many people are thrilled about stories like this but i kind of had an idea and ran with it please don't hate me and please read. Full basis of the story is inside. I am open to comments and suggestions not all future chapters are set in stone! The story is T only cause i really don't know how to rate what is happening.
1. Chapter 1

So just because I'm a having a Downton Abby withdrawal I decided to write a fan fiction sort of based on that type of world involving Greg and Holly. But it's definitely not a crossover. So without further ado here's the story. Please read and review.

* * *

Holly hills was the 2nd of 2 daughters to the earl of Shrewsbury. Her older sister is Heather Hills. Holly is 23 years old, and has just had her début as a debutante in front of the British King and Queen. Since she has just had her début as a debutante the list of suitors has just greatly increased. The other thing is that as the second daughter of the earl she had no way of inheriting the estate tied to the Shrewsbury name. She still has a very sizable amount of money tied to her marriage.

Heather on the other hand was 25 and getting married to some Marquesses, who would now also have the earl of Shrewsbury title and the estate and money tied to it. This is only all because there are no blood men in Mr. Hills family, all of his relatives were women and they all had girls like him. This made his eldest daughter's husband heir to the title. Mr. Hills the current earl was very happy with Heather's marriage and was now ready to get Holly all tied off.

He was seriously considering Bryce Anderson. Heir to the viscount title of Herefore. Holly would be well off, the Anderson's were long time family friends. Holly and Bruce used to play together when they were young kids. So to the earl it made perfect sense. There was just one thing he didn't account for.

Holly went to college at Cambridge University. That is where she met Gregory Heffley.

He is the heir to the title Duke of Devonshire. Yes he has an older brother but Roderick was passed over when he left home and fled to France to chase after some French painter he fell for. All in all the title estate and almost all the money was his. Only a tiny part belonged to Manny, Greg's little brother when ever Manny married.

When they were in Cambridge University they met at the café on the campus. The started talking realizing that they were in many classes together and that they both came from respectable backgrounds. They both were pursuing legal and political science degrees. The two of them studied together at each others dorms and at the café. They also had a competition, fighting to get the better grades. They grew very close over the 5 years they were studying together.

They went as far to sharing a few nights together in her private dorm or his private dorm. Nothing shameful and damaging to their names, just laying together and a few kisses . Grey told her he loved her. He didn't expect her to immediately respond and say she loved him to. Greg now was 24 only a few months older than Holly.

When it was her debutante ball he danced with her for only a short 5 minutes. He really wanted longer with her but couldn't because every eligible bachelor at the party had to dance with her. Greg did however get some time to talk to her family. It was pretty good and interesting. They mainly talked about how she soon was going to marry and how he was looking for someone to marry as well.

The earl was holding his annual garden party. Here was when Heather and her husband were going to make the first appearance as man and wife. It was also when Greg was planning on asking for Holly's hand in marriage from the earl.

**At the party.

Holly was walking around the party talking to different people and answering their questions about college and when she was expecting to choose someone and get married. Her answers were among "I liked a few guys who were at the ball."and "Oh it was wonderful to get my degrees and I cant wait to put them to use somehow in the near future. "

Greg's family was at the party because his father and Holly's were old club mates and they have come for the past few years and would stay for the rest of the week. I know it seems odd that if he has stayed at the house every year for a week wouldn't he have seen and met Holly before. Well he knew who she was and she sorta knew who he was but they never really talked beyond "hello", "how are you?", and "good-bye."

When Greg had the chance he met up with the earl and asked for a few minutes in private. They went into the house and into his library. Mr. Hills poured two glasses of scotch and they took a seat across from each other.

"So how have you been Greg? I understand that you just finished college at Cambridge University like Holly. "

"Yes I did just finish, and I have been really well. Just settling back into the house. How about you sir, with one daughter married and the other looking for a husband?"

* * *

I will continue it soon i have so many more chapters to post i just need to find the time to post them...

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

here's the continuation. Sorry for not updating in so long.

* * *

"Well you probably don't know since you don't have any sisters that I am aware of, but it's pretty stressful, having to deal with all the legal affairs. But with Heather's husband now written in as the heir things have calmed down, now it's really all about finding a good man to take care of Holly for the rest of her life."  
"That's the reason I asked to talk to you in private, sir."  
"Oh really now why does Holly's impending marriage require a private talk between you and me."  
"You see sir, I truly care for Holly. I honestly want to be there for her for the rest of her life. We grew very close over the past few years when we were at the University and now I want to do right by her forever. This is why before asking her I am asking you for your daughter's hand in marriage."  
"Well this is quite the thing. Definitely worth a private talk. So we really have something to talk about. In all truth I have to say I do approve of the idea of you two marrying and honestly I would be proud to have you as a son in law. As long as you are sure that the two of you would be happy together I see no reason why you couldn't get married."  
"Then I assume that the hunt for a groom is over with, sir?"  
"Yes you have my blessings Greg. Go and ask her to be yours forever. I have only one thing to ask."  
"Anything sir."  
"Ok really two things"  
"Yes"  
"Just don't announce your engagement at the party if she says yes because this is supposed to be the party for Heather and her husband. Second I ask that you call me father from now on. You can say the news of your engagement two days from now so no one feels like you steeling Heather's moment in the light."

"Done and done, sir I mean uh father. "  
"Well welcome to the family son."

**back at the party

Holly was looking for Greg because it was a little boring just standing there talking about the same topic with the same old people. Just as she was about to turn around and go looking for him he came and interrupted the boring conversation. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen but might I steal away Holly for moments?" A round of yeses erupted from the group and just like that they were off. They slowly made their way to the edge of the party and into the edge of the forest where they weren't seen by anyone.

No one had known except for 3 people what was about to happen. Greg had talked to his mom and dad about getting married to Holly Hills, the daughter of the earl of Shrewsbury. They agreed knowing that he would never talk about something this big and someone that lightly unless he was dead serious. Plus they knew the earl from a while back and were good friends. The other person was Holly's dad and he just finished talking to him.

Once out of sight the started holding hands. He gave her hand a tight squeeze and let go. She turned to him and they wasted no time in hugging and backing up to the nearest tree. Where they let go and began to kiss each other feverishly. He broke the kiss and they straightened up after fulfilling the mutual desire for each other. They continued to walk until they reached her favorite reading area. It was a quiet place that gave her a break from her world. It was also where they first met 10 years ago.

She was reading when he fell out from a tree in front of her. She laughed and so did he from then on they shared a few conversations every now and then.

He brought in for a close hug and whispered in her ear "close your eyes for me please and no peaking."  
"Ok what's going on Greg?"  
When she opened her eyes he was on one knee holding a diamond ring with an ivory colored stones running along the sides of the white gold band. Her heart almost stopped beating. "Holly Hills daughter of the earl of Shrewsbury will you spend the rest of your life as my wife and duchess of Devonshire?"  
"Absolutely, one hundred percent yes. Yes Greg I will marry you."  
"Good I was hoping you would say that. "

They shared a few kisses that were sweet and simple. Then he slid the ring on her left ring finger. She stopped him right in the middle of him putting on the ring. "What's wrong are you having second thoughts about marrying me already?"  
"No of course not it's just that what about my dad he will be so made we didn't tell him before and he'll be furious because he knows your background and this isn't the thing that you were raised to do."  
" He won't be made because he already knows that I am asking you to be my wife. I asked him earlier today. That's why you could find me for a while; I was talking to your dad in private."  
"Oh you truly are the best. I can't wait to tell everyone about the engagement and show them the ring." "There's just one problem with that plan. You can't tell everyone about this for at least two days. It was one of the rules I agreed to because this weekend

* * *

please review. thanks! i would like to know what i could do to make it better.


End file.
